


Deja Vu.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Season/Series 08, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar-room conversation between Governing Governor Joy Masterton and G Wing Governor Lou Stoke, takes a different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu.

“Lou, I’ve heard rumours of a special love affair between a G Wing Governor and an in-mate.”

“You and me both Joy, although their names escape me presently.”

“Actually Lou it was G wing Governor Helen Stuart and a con who converted her to lesbianism, Nikki Wade.”

“Hmm interesting out-come, Joy.”

“Exactly! I’m seething with envy Lou, but in my case the roles would be reversed.”

“Jesus Christ, I’m a sucker for a good love story, but surely not Joy?”

“Ohh forget it Lou, I’m pissed out of my skull, just wish-full thinking.”

“Very glad to hear it Joy, I wouldn’t want any part in mopping up that mess.”

“Enough said then Lou, do you want to know my idea of my perfect con companion though?”

“Not really Joy.”

“I saw her photo, it was Yvonne Atkins.”

“Hmm I’ve had a skin-full too, but I can’t take any more revealing reality facts, let’s call it time on this session Joy.”

“Call it what you will Lou, I’m still calling it envy!...

The End.


End file.
